Sealants useful in aerospace and other applications must satisfy demanding mechanical, chemical, and environmental requirements. The sealants can be applied to a variety of surfaces including metal surfaces, primer coatings, intermediate coatings, finished coatings, and aged coatings. Cured sealants having increased tensile strength and elongation and that also meet other requirements of aerospace sealants such as fuel resistance are desired.